The Sohma Curse is CONTAGIOUS!
by Lyris88
Summary: When a new girl comes into the Sohma's life, and she possesses a curse unknown by most of the Sohma boys. Will there be love in the future? Maybe turmoil and disaster? KyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! This is my first Fruba story!! I hope you like it!! Enjoy!!. **

**Disclaimer—**I do not own Fruba or anythin' else…seriously…oh wait! I own Ruto Tumashi and family!!

"Ah, come on, rat boy, you and me in competitive dodge ball!" Kyo yelled to Yuki.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level of stupidity." Yuki said in his clam voice.

Too late, Kyo suddenly flung a dodge ball at him. Yuki moved and the ball hit a new girl in the face. She fell square on her butt.

Tohru gasped and Kyo ran over to her. She was rubbing her forehead. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't aiming for you I swear!" Kyo said reaching his hand out to her.

She had long sliver hair; even with it tied up it was still down to her feet. Her eyes were red and she wasn't wearing the girl's uniform she was wearing the guy's uniform.

"I'm Kyo Sohma and again I'm sorry!" Kyo said ripping her to her feet. The girl's eyes narrowed at the name 'Sohma'.

"Oh, I'm Ruto." She said letting go of Kyo's hand. "Ruto Tumashi."

Yuki walked over and lowered his head to Ruto. "I am sorry for Kyo's stupidity."

"What! You damn rat!" Kyo yelled jumping toward Yuki.

"Hey, don't worry!" Ruto said putting her hand on Kyo's chest and stepping in front of Yuki. "Seriously it'll take more than that to hurt me!" Ruto then looked at Yuki and Kyo then walked away.

"Damn, you rat boy! Goodness if you would just let the ball hit you!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh shut up." Yuki said with his kind (yet creepy) voice. Tohru walked over to Yuki and Kyo.

"Whoa, she seemed upset." Tohru said to Yuki.

"Go figure?" Kyo asked looking at the back of Ruto as she walked away.

"Well didn't you look in her eyes, she looked upset." Tohru said in concern. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other and shurgged.

Kyo looked at the walking away Ruto and called, "Hey Ruto!"

Ruto turned her head, but continued walking until she walked right into a huge guy.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled at Ruto. Kyo's eyes widened and he ran over to Ruto.

"Watch it! It wasn't her fault!" Kyo yelled stepping in front of Ruto. The huge guy crossed his arms and growled at Kyo.

"I don't care if it was your fault!" he yelled.

"But it was my fault you stupid ass!" Kyo yelled and stepped closer to the huge (ugly) guy. Ruto put her hand on Kyo's shoulder to stop him from going any closer.

"I seriously don't care as long as someone gets the crap kicked out of them!" the huge guy yelled.

"Oh, believe me, there will be." Ruto said ripping Kyo back so hard he fell backwards. Ruto then stepped closer to the huge guy and dropped to the ground spun around but kept her leg out to trip the huge guy.

When the huge guy fell backwards, Ruto stood up fast and smirked.

"You little wench!" the huge guy yelled as he ran away.

"Stupid fool." Ruto said as she turned around and walked over to Kyo; who was still on the ground. "I'm sorry I pushed you." Ruto said putting her hand out.

Kyo took her hand and when he got to his feet, Ruto turned and left. Kyo didn't even get a chance to look in Ruto's eyes.

Back in the classroom, Ruto sat at her desk reading a book. Kyo looked back at her.

"Hey, Kyo, do you want to play Rich Man Poor Man?" Tohru asked with a huge smile.

"Ah, no play without me." Kyo said standing up.

"Oh, you just don't want your ass kicked!" Uo said getting in Kyo's face.

"No, that's not it! I just have to talk to a friend and god dammit stop your swearing!" Kyo yelled as he started to walk toward Ruto.

Ruto looked up at Kyo in a confused expression. "Yes?" Ruto asked putting her bookmark in the book and setting it down.

"I wanted to…uh ask, where'd you learn that move you did on Naoko?" Kyo asked leaning on the desk.

"Oh, that's his name." Ruto said. "Well, look, Sohma, I learned that move from television like all the other moves I know."

"Well, a I just thought…ah maybe—" Kyo was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, where are you!" yelled a sing-songy voice, walking into the classroom.

"Shigure! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"I was called about a fight in a gym, something about one of my boys, I knew it was Kyo." Shigure said, with a laugh.

"Ah shut up." Kyo said sitting in the desk next to Ruto. Shigure's gaze fell on Ruto. He knew he knew her, but he just smiled.

"I have to go." Ruto said standing up and walking past Yuki. Ruto was moving so fast she tripped and fell forward. Shigure moved forward and caught Ruto.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all gasped. Yet, Shigure never turned into a dog! Ruto opened her shut eyes and started to blush. She looked up at Shigure who was staring at her. Ruto stood up straight.

"I'm sorry." She said walking past Shigure and out of the classroom.

**That's the end of chapter 1! Hope you liked it, tell me whatcha thought and read chapter 2!! Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Yo! I happy you're continuing readin' my story! Enjoy chapter 2!!**

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled when they all got home. "She didn't make Shigure transform but she's not a Sohma!"

"Maybe she's cursed too." Tohru said, offering suggestion. Yuki looked down and thought. Thought long and hard, so far back into his past, so that he was a kid again…

_Yuki was 7 years old, playing with a bunch of kids. Yuki looked over and saw Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori talking to a little girl; with sliver hair and she looked about his age. Yuki walked over and leaned pasted Shigure. _

_"Oh, Yuki, meet Ruto Tumashi, she's ah…a friend of the family." Shigure said smiling. _

_"Hi, I'm Yuki!" Yuki said, with a huge smile. "Come play with me!" he said grabbing Ruto's hand and running to the other kids. _

_They played tag for hours until; Hatori came over and dragged her away. Yuki never did find out what happened to Ruto or why Hatori dragged her away so fast as he did, without even a warning. _

_Then, two years later, Yuki saw Ruto again, but this time she was considered an enemy of the Sohmas'. Yuki never got to talk to Ruto because he couldn't get into Akito's room. Not that little Yuki wanted to. _

_After an hour Ruto came out she was crying. Yuki ran over to her. Wanted to ask what was wrong but Ruto just walked past him._

"Shigure, I remember her. Why is she an enemy to the Sohmas?" Yuki asked making Tohru and Kyo both look at Shigure in confusion.

"Well, Yuki, you're right, the Tumashi family have been enemies of the Sohmas for generations. Why we have no idea why. Ruto's generation, meaning her mother and father, wanted to make peace, but they never did." Shigure said, sitting down.

"What if her parents start now and try to make things better?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, Tohru, I wish it were that easy but Ruto's parents can't make anything better anytime soon." Shigure said, with a bit of a sad tone.

"What does that mean?" Tohru asked, setting down a tray of tea and cups.

"Ruto's mother and father died, they were rammed off the road, when Ruto was thirteen and Tohru, you were right. Ruto is cursed." Shigure said lighting a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth.

"Seriously, how were they cursed?" Kyo asked, honestly interested (Surprised? I know, me too.).

"Well, I'm not sure about all the Tumashi family members, but I know that Ruto is cursed in two ways. One, by her mother and father, Ruto is able to become and talk to any animal. Two, by the Sohma family, Ruto can never forget." Shigure paused.

"You see," Shigure started again, "Ruto can never forget, when you try to block someone out like an old boyfriend or a dead cat or the sight of her mother and father after the car crash, Ruto can never block any of it out." Shigure stopped when he noticed Tohru close to tears.

Yuki and Kyo kept their gazes on the floor.

The next day at school, Ruto tried to keep her distance from all the Sohmas not including a run-in with Momiji; who remembers speaking to Ruto once or twice.

When study hall hit Ruto remained in the back reading her book while everyone else played, or watched, Rich Man, Poor Man.

Kyo and Uo got into another argument and Kyo ended up leaving the room.

Yuki sat and watched until he couldn't take it and walked over to Ruto. He had to talk to her.

"You remember me don't you?" he asked sitting in the set in front of Ruto. "I know you remember me and I know about how the Sohmas and Tumashis never got along."

"Nice, Yuki, you're bright. Maybe you should lead the Sohma family. God knows Akito's doing a hell of a job. Wait, you should know more about Akito's ways, huh Yuki?" Ruto said standing up and leaving the room.

Tohru who heard the whole conversation walked over to Yuki, with a worried look.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked standing next to him. Yuki didn't answer. He just looked down for a moment so no one could see his face.

Ruto walked down the hallway until she ran into a little blonde boy wearing the girls uniform.

"Momiji…" Ruto sighed.

"Ruto, oh how awesome! Now I can hug a girl in school too!" Momiji yelled hugging Ruto's stomach (You know, the height thing).

Kyo then turned the corner. "Momiji, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, in a yell.

"Oh, come on, Kyo, I can hug Ruto. She's awesome." Momiji said, as Haru came their way. "Hey, look Haru, it's Ruto!"

"Ruto." Haru said bowing his head a bit.

"Hatsu." Ruto said bowing her head a well.

"It has been awhile." Haru said. Ruto smiled then put her hand behind her head.

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that long!" Ruto said with a grin. Yuki and Tohru quietly rounded the corner.

Haru slipped passed Ruto and to Yuki (like always .).

"What's up?" Tohru asked everyone with a smile. Before anyone could try to answer, the bell rang and it was time for Ruto, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to go to gym.

"Bye, everyone!" Momiji said with a smile. Everyone waved back, except Kyo (of courseT-T).Yahoooooo!!!!! End of chapter 2!! Continue on to chapter 3!! Later!!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!! Oh yeah, awesome! Enjoy!!.**

In gym, everyone was slit up to play baseball. The gym teacher was going to have girls vs. girls and guys vs. guys until, Uo got crazy and started it up with Kyo and now it's Girls vs. Guys!

Uo's up first to bat, "Come on Orange-top, pitch it right or I'll kick your ass!" Uo yelled. (Kyo's pitching and Yuki's second base.)

Kyo pitches and gets Uo a strike 1.

"What the hell was that you cheating piece of shit!" Uo yelled.

"Damn! Stop it with your foul-mouth!" Kyo yelled. "Those are the rules!"

This time Uo was ready. Kyo pitched, and she slammed it. Once it was up in the air there was no finding it!

"Damn!" all the guys in the outfield said at once. Uo didn't run the bases she just walked until she got to home plate.

Ruto's up, Kyo hesitates then pitches. Ruto slams the ball with full force. The baseball slammed Kyo in his stomach.

Ruto started to run, but stopped and had a worried looked at Kyo. Tohru looked like she would cry and Yuki had a smile. Uo started to laugh!

Ruto didn't move as Kyo held his stomach with tight closed eyes. Kyo suddenly jumped up and started to run toward the ball.

Ruto ran past first base when Kyo whizzed the ball at Yuki. Yuki caught it but when he did, Ruto was already on base. Kyo growled when Yuki threw the ball back. Yuki smiled at Ruto; who just smiled back, unaware that Yuki was just happy that she hit Kyo.

Motoko's up (Yuki fan club president). She hits the ball to left field. Ruto started to run, but again stopped when Motoko rounded 1st and was running (arms out) to Yuki. Seconds before hitting second she did a fake fall.

But, there was no Yuki to grab into. Ruto ran back to second and swiped Yuki away. They stopped in a dipped pose (Ruto dipping Yuki, remember; Yuki was unaware of Motoko's fake falling-ness).

Motoko fell flat on her face. Ruto smiled at Yuki and ran toward 3rd. The ball flew at her and she slid backward. Once the ball was caught by the 3rd baseman, Ruto's foot was already there.

"Damn, you guys need to learn how to play!" Kyo yelled when the ball was thrown back to him.

Tohru's up. Kyo pitched gently, Tohru swung as hard as she could, but strike one.

Kyo sighed with a smile as he pitched again. Tohru swung hard again and missed the ball again, strike two.

Tohru put her head down and sighed. Kyo pitched and everyone watched as Tohru swing too early.

The guys in the outfield giggled and Yuki sighed. Motoko grinned with happiness.

By the end of the gym period, even with Tohru's screw-ups, the score was girls: 18 boys: 10.

With the walk back inside, Ruto walked alone, tried to make sure none of the Sohma's got to talk to her.

"Why are you trying so hard to get away from us?" Kyo said from behind her.

When Ruto turned around, Tohru and Yuki were with him. "I never said I was trying to get away from you. I just want to get to class early."

"You know you're a bad liar." Kyo said walking paced her. Ruto gave him a 'Gaara' glare before walking in the opposite direction.

Tohru looked at Yuki worriedly.

Ruto was in the classroom before everybody. She kept her eyes on her book as everyone gathered in the room.

A hand came crashing down on her desk. "That was awesome how you slapped it to orange-top!" Uo laughed.

Kyo looked over and his gaze met Ruto's.

"He had it coming." Ruto said, looking back at Uo. Yuki looked up from his desk and saw the anger burning into Kyo's face.

"What the hell is your deal?" Kyo yelled standing up. Ruto kept her eyes forward. "If you have a problem with me just say so!"

"I never said I had a problem with you, Sohma, I just can't stand your smart-ass." Ruto said looking up into Kyo's eyes.

"You have such a problem with me; you can't even call me by my first name!" Kyo yelled bending over, putting his hands on Ruto's desk so his eyes were leveled with hers.

Ruto said nothing, but continued to hold Kyo's gaze.

"You never said my name once from the first moment I told you." Kyo yelled with frustration.

Ruto opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a very obnoxious sound.

"Damn fire drills! I'm going to kill whoever pulled it!" Uo yelled to Hana and Tohru. Yuki, Kyo, and Ruto all three covered their ears and moaned.

"Dammit! I can't stand that thing!" Kyo said, as he started walking toward the door.

Ruto got up slower and walked toward the door. The one sound that the two Sohmas and Ruto could hear made them all turn around.

A crying Momiji came running their way.

"Oh, great." Kyo said with a sigh. "What the hell could he be crying about?" Momiji ran straight into Ruto hugging her waist.

"What's the matter, Momiji?" Yuki yelled (quietly) in question.

"There's a really loud noise and I can't find Haru!" Momiji cried.

Kyo sucked in his teeth and turned away. "Don't baby him, he's gonna have to learn to take loud noises and there's no finding Haru."

"Ruto, Kyo's being mean to me again! Make him leave me alone!" Momiji pouted, before sticking his tongue out at Kyo.

"You little runt! I'm gonna--" Kyo was cut off by Ruto putting her hand in his face.

"Shut up, Sohma. Momiji, come on." Ruto yelled loud enough that Momiji could hear. She bent over; so Momiji could climb aboard her back. Ruto then, gave Kyo a stern looked and nodded to Yuki as she began to walk toward the nearest exist.

"Come on, we better find where Haru went off to." Yuki yelled.

-Haru-

"This isn't the men's room." Haru said, while inside a broom closet. "What is that sound? It hurts my ears."

Haru turned to leave the broom closet, but the door slammed closed form a gust of wind. When Haru tried to turn the door nob, it was locked from the inside. A vain popped out on his forehead.

"That sound is really starting to get on my nerves."

**Oh, poor Haru!! Find out what happens in chapter 4!! Later!!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey!! This is chapter 4! Enjoy!!.**

Ruto walked outside as Momiji wiped his eyes. Tohru smiled when she noticed Ruto. Yet, frowned when she didn't see Yuki or Kyo.

"Ruto, where's Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru asked, worriedly when she noticed a fire truck approaching the school.

Ruto smelled the air when she set Momiji down. She smelled smoke and lots of it. "There's a fire in there." she said, turning back to the school.

"Damn rat boy, you're never going to find Haru, let me lead." Kyo yelled over the alarm.

"Do you smell that?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Kyo asked back.

"It's smoke, you stupid cat." Yuki said, closing his eyes and turning away from him. Yuki's eyes spot a broom closed with the shadow of a person in the stain-glass window. A shadow that had spiky hair that just screamed 'Hatsuharu'.

"Come on." Yuki said to Kyo. They both made their way to the broom closet and when Yuki opened the door, Haru's bored expression lit up, but only a little.

Yuki walked into the broom closet and gave Haru a weird look. Haru noticed this,

"I got lost." He said loud enough to be heard over the alarm.

"No kidding!" Kyo yelled, also walking into the closet. The door slammed closed as another gust of wind past the hallway.

"Ah, Kyo, you damn pansy!" Haru yelled.

"What?" Kyo asked, looking at the closed door.

"It's locked." Haru said, with a sigh. Kyo tried to open the door but it was, as Haru said, locked.

"Damn!" Kyo yelled, pulling on the door. Yuki gave a sigh and leaned against a wall.

"Our only hope is if Ruto can sense our current danger." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Yuki, are you ok?" Haru asked, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Are you having problem breathing?"

"Just a little. Don't worry I'll be fine." Yuki lied, covering his trouble breathing with a small smile.

Outside, Ruto bent over to Momiji, "Now look, bunny-boy, I want you to stay outside with Tohru. You are not to go anywhere."

Ruto poked Momiji on the nose before slipping back into the school, when teachers and fire-personal weren't looking.

"Sohma! Yuki, Hatsu where are you guys?" Ruto called, before coughing.

Ruto walked down a hall and as she turned a corner she got a rude awakening when a huge heat wave hit.

"Jesus…"

The heat wasn't too bad for Ruto, it's just she knew she could stand it forever.

Ruto walked in the opposite direction until she heard knocking and banging. She made her way to a broom closet. She stuck her ear to the door and in surprise, she heard Kyo (the surprise is that she heard Kyo over the fire alarm).

"Sohma?" Ruto asked, in a yell.

Kyo smirked. "I guess you would come back."

Yuki smiled as Ruto opened the door. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Ruto asked, with curiousity.

"Haru locked himself in the closet." Kyo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what's your excuse?" She sighed and put a hand on her forehead, in anger. When Kyo didn't answer, Ruto sighed again. "Just go!"

Kyo walked past her and Haru followed. Ruto looked at Yuki and sighed a deeper sigh. "Your breathing thing?"

He nodded slowly.

Ruto put a hand on Yuki's back and guided him to Kyo and Haru; who were arguing about which way to go.

"Well, we can't go that way, because of the fire and the heat traveled that way." Ruto said, pointing left.

"Crap! Ah, come on, we'll just climb out the window." Kyo began to run straight and stopped at the window. He opened it with no effort. He held it open as the others climbed out. (Don't worry on the first floor.)

Haru climbed out first and Ruto gently ushered Yuki after. Kyo beckoned Ruto next. She climbed out and held the window as Kyo jumped out. Never noticed one of her ribbons getting caught on the window with all of their rushing.

Yuki inhaled the fresh and sighed. "Thank you, Ruto."

"Yeah no problem." Ruto said, as she started coughing. Kyo looked at Haru and they both shrugged.

"You ok?" Kyo asked. Ruto put her hand up at nodded her head as she continued coughing.

"Hey, what are you kids doing over here? You should be with your classes!" The principal called from the side of the school.

"Sorry sir." Yuki said, as they all made their way to the front of the school.

Tohru smiled when she saw everybody. Ruto's coughing stopped when she stood with the rest of class 1-D.

"Listen students, your parents and guardians have been notified. You may leave when they get here. There will be school tomorrow." The principal yelled.

"Damn, a fire and they still want us back to this ratchet place." Kyo said, angrily. The fire alarm shut off and the Sohmas, and Ruto, sighed with relief.

"Kyo! I can't believe you! This is the second time I've come to your school in two days!" Shigure said, with sarcasm as he got out of Hatori's car.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do this!" Kyo yelled.

Everyone else's parents arrived and hugged their children in concern. Ruto looked up the sky.

After sighing, Ruto began to walk home. Everyone stopped talking and looked as she retreated.

"Miss Tumashi, you must wait for your parents." The principal called. Ruto didn't stop, she continued walking.

The Sohmas, and Tohru, were the last to leave because of Kyo's and Shigure's arguing. A car drove up and stopped in front of the Sohmas.

A woman got out of the passenger side. "Excuse me, we're here for our daughter, Ruto. Have you seen her?"

Kyo looked at Yuki; who looked at Shigure.

"Uh," Shigure started. "You must be Ruto's adoptive mother. Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma. I used to know Kazuo and Mizuki."

"Oh, she must have went back _there_, Jomisho." She said, leaning back into the car.

"Ah, she went back there…every time! We really should do something about that." The man voice said. "Come on, we should go and get her."

The woman was about to get back into the car when Kyo stepped forward.

"Wait! Where is she going?" Kyo asked, as the woman stood straight up to look at him.

"She has gone back to her late parents' house." She sighed and looked into the sky. "She never comes home. She just stays in that house, all alone."

Kyo looked to his right, where Ruto had walked away.

"Can you take me to her?"

Kyo's question made everyone looked at him with surprise. Shigure put his hands up to Ruto adopted mother. "Oh, don't mind him! Go ahead and go get her. Kyo just has high school crush."

"What?!" Kyo yelled, spinning around facing Shigure. "No, you idiot, I just have to drop something off to her." Kyo removed one of his hands from his pocket.

In it was a sliver ribbon.

"Is that Ruto's?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah she got it caught on the window. I kind of forgot to give back." Kyo said, looking at the ribbon in his hand.

When he looked up, all the Sohmas-plus Tohru-were all facing Yuki.

"Yuki, are you ok?" Tohru asked him.

"Yeah, leave it to Kyo to forget about Yuki's breathing problem. What a

Kyo twitched his eye and turned back to the women. "Please, I don't know where she lives and I just want to see if she's ok."

The woman nodded her head and opened the door to the back seat. Kyo smiled as he got in. There he noticed Ruto adoptive father. He wasn't only ugly, in Kyo's opinion, he was also intimidating.

Kyo gave him a smile and he grunted in response as he drove off. Kyo sighed and looked out the window as they drove down the street.

When the car came to a stop, Kyo looked to his left at a house. It was huge and the drive-way was on a little hill.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go alone first." Kyo said, opening the back-seat door.

Before Jomisho (adoptive father) could stop him, Kyo srinted up the hill to the front door. When he knocked, Kyo waited till the shouji door opened and Ruto stood in the door-way, hair down.

Kyo found himself blushing. "Uh…hey, I…ah…you—"

"Is this connversation going anywhere, Sohma?" Ruto asked, leaning against the open door with one arm and placing the other on her hip.

"Will ya shut up and I'll say it!" Kyo yelled. Ruto gave him a look and tilted her head to the side, making stray hairs fall around her face.

"What was that?" she asked in a playfully threating tone. Kyo blushed about ten shades of red with Ruto's one sentence.

Kyo was about to just give her the ribbon, when Jomisho's voice came bombing into Kyo's sensitive ears. "Ruto Fuugaru! Get your butt in this car, now!"

Ruto's eyes narrowed for a moment before she leaned forward, past Kyo, to see her adoptive father leaning out of the driver's side window. She gave a low growl, before grabbing onto Kyo shirt and dragging him into house, and slamming the door shut.

"Son of a bitch." Ruto hissed under her breath, as she locked her door. She turned to Kyo and smiled. "Sorry…what is it you wanted?"

Kyo hesitated before he reached into his pocket and held in hand in front of Ruto's face with her ribbon hanging off.

"Oh, I noticed that was missing." She said gently taking it from him. Before Ruto could say thank you, a giant fist started to bang on her door.

"Ruto Fuugaru, get out here now!" Jomisho yelled. "You are only sixteen years old! I do not premitt you to live alone! And that skrunny boy better get out here as well! I will not have my daughter alone in a house with a teenage boy!"

Kyo looked at Ruto; who looked on the verge of killing. He jumped when she spun around throwing open the door and glaring at Jomisho.

"One," she yelled, in the coldest voice Kyo ever heared her use. "that's not my name! Two, I don't need you premission to do anything! Three, if I want Sohma in my house, I'll have Sohma in my house! And four, I am not your daughter!" Ruto finished slamming the door in Jomisho's stunned face.

Ruto turned to Kyo and smiled. "Thank you Sohma, now if you want to go home, you can exit through my back door." She said pointing to her kitchen.

"Yeah…ok." Kyo said as he slowly walked into Ruto's kitchen and located the door. "I'll see you at school." When Kyo closed her door, he noticed how big her backyard was. She had an underground pool and a couple of trees.

He glared at the water before leaving.

When Kyo left, Ruto walked up stairs to her room. All she really needed was a good nights sleep.

Her sliver hair swormed around her when she plopped herself on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Knowing Sohma, he'll probably tell the girl and she'll most likely bother Ruto about her adoptive parents.

**Oh yeah! End of chapter 4!! Incomin' in chapter 5, Kyo slacks off in school and Momiji tells a story!! Later!!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What ya think? I didn't think I would make it to chapter 5!! Enjoy it anyway!! **

**Chapter 5**

The next day at school was just as Ruto predicted, Tohru was on her the moment she walked in the door.

"Oh my, Kyo told us about what happened at your house! You shouldn't yell at your parents, even if they are your adotive parents." Tohru yelled in Ruto's face.

Ruto would have responded with a very colorful sentence, but Kyo had ahold of her sleeve and was dragging her over to the window.

"Don't get mad at her, she's worrying about ya." Kyo said releasing her and leaning his back againsted the window.

"Well, she shouldn't and you, on the other hand, should learn to keep that big mouth shut." Ruto said, also leaning against the window. Kyo gaped at her for a second, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you hate your parents so much?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"I never once said I hated my parents." Ruto replied.

"Ok fine, why do you hate your **adotive parents** so much?" Kyo asked, preforming air quotes.

"I never once said I hated them, Sohma. I just can't stand the thought of being a daughter to someone who is not my real mother or father. I never would have imagined my grandmother would be so cruel as to put me on the market like she did. I swear if I ever see that crispy, old, bitch, I'd—"

Ruto stopped herself with a sigh. "What am I doing? I think I'm venting to you, Sohma." She gave Kyo a fake smile and walked over to her seat as their teacher walked in.

The lesson drug on and on, Kyo didn't know if he would be able to make it to lunch.

The fire, yesterday, was on the first floor. How Kyo wished the flames engulfed his classroom, oh how he wished. The fire caught four rooms and was just one room shy of burning Haru's and Momiji's.

Kyo's mind began to wonder onto Ruto.

She lived in the house she most likely grew up in and she never goes to her adotive parents house. Why did he care so much? She practicaly told him her grandmother was the one who put her up for adoption, but that doesn't mean she wants him as a shoulder to cry on or anything.

'Man, I bet if she never came here, I wouldn't be thinking of this right now.' Kyo thought. 'I wonder what time it is.'

Last he looked at the clock it was 9:15. It felt like hours for the poor cat. As he slowly lefted his eyes. The clock read, 9:16.

Kyo groaned and let his head drop to his desk.

"Kyo Sohma!" their teacher yelled. "If you wish to sleep! Do it in the hallway."

Kyo sighed and got up. The time would probably go by quicker if he wasn't learning. Besides, he could always ask Tohru to fill him in on what he missed.

Staring out the window, Kyo couldn't help, but nod off. It felt like he was asleep for hours. Just like being at Shigure's house. 'Cept his bed was a hard floor and he wasn't laying down. It wasn't warm like his room, it was kinda cold.

But, what was worse of all, the cat knew his ass was going to be sooooo numb when he stood up. Kyo began to dream about fish and furballs and the unworldly, beating up the Yuki, when he was awakened by the classroom door opening.

Ruto closed the door and slipped down the wall, to land next to Kyo.

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"My phone rang." Was Ruto's simple reply. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?"

Ruto looked at her watch and read, "9:18."

Kyo groaned again and fell over so his head would hit the floor. Only, he tipped the wrong way and his head ended up in Ruto's lap.

"You have three seconds to remove your head before you lose it." Ruto stated, clamly.

Kyo sat up fast as his face turned red. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Yeah whatever." She said back, looking out the window. Kyo couldn't stop himself from blushing.

'Great.' He thought. 'Now I'm gonna blush everytime I'm near her.'

After three and a half hours of staring into space, the lunch bell rang and the classroom emptied. Tohru found Kyo and Ruto as they both stood up. Brushing off dirt.

"I hope you two weren't too bored out here." She said, in her too sweet voice. Yuki just looked off to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Kyo. He then turned to look at Ruto.

"Miss Tumashi, who called you in the middle of class?" Yuki's question seemed to stun Ruto for a split second.

"Oh, nobody." Ruto repiled, with the same fake smile she gave Kyo.

"You know, you shouldn't lie like that." Kyo stated.

"Shut it, Sohma! I never said I was lying! Damn, you should just mind your business!" Ruto yelled, before walking away.

"Why the hell is she yelling at me? She shouldn't be lying in the first place." Kyo said more to himself than to Yuki and Tohru.

"We should go meet Haru, Momiji, and Hana outside for lunch. Uo's out sick today." Tohru offered as a suggestion, to lighen the mood.

"Yes, we all know how Momiji can get when we're late." Yuki said, with a sighing smile.

Kyo followed the two outside to meet the cow, the rabbit, and the psychic. He might have been there phsyically, but his head was far away from their conversation about Tohru's cooking.

She yelled at him. She yelled at him, when she was the one lying. Kyo couldn't get that out of his head.

'Why does she have to be so…ugh! I don't even have a word for what she's being!' Kyo thought, angierly in his head.

Kyo was so deep in thought, the only thing that got him out of his trance, was a bowl of rice making contact with his face.

The bowl slowly slid off and Kyo glared at Haru. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, wiping off most of the rice.

"To get your attention. You were asked a question." Haru stated, before he continued eating his lunch.

"And what question would that be?" Kyo asked back, slumping in his seat.

Momiji gave a shining smile and chirped, "I asked if you knew about the fire yesterday."

"No I don't. Do you have any information on that wonderous topic?" Kyo asked in sarcasim. He propped his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

"I heard the fire started in the classroom down the hall from Haru and me. The teacher said that the class was going to the bathrooms to wash up before they had their chemistry lesson." Momiji pasued to take a drink.

"So anyway, the teacher notice another teacher having the same lesson and asked the other teacher if his class could sit in and watch. Something about if the students see it done before hand, they could do it better."

Momiji took another drink, but was interupted before he could continue.

"Can you just get to what caused the fire anytime today?" Kyo muttered.

"Well, if you weren't so mean I would," Momiji took that second to stick his tonuge out at Kyo. The cat gave a low growl and the rabbit continued. "So, turned out the fire was caused by a baseball. It flew though the window and knocked over a couple jars containing chemicals. By the time the teacher re-entered the room, the fire was too big.. He said he knew he couldn't put it out so he pulled the alarm. That would be right up to the part that Haru asked to use the bathroom and when I went into the bathroom, he wasn't there. Then, I found you guys and Ruto." Momiji stopped with a smile.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "So it was either Kyo, Miss Uotani, or Miss Tumashi who broke the window."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, glaring at the rat.

"He's right." Hana said, placing her cup on the table. "Arisa, Ruto, and Kyo were the only ones who hit the ball too hard. I wouldn't be surprised if the baseball team is missing half of the balls with how many they lost."

"Oh, shut up. I bet it was that yankee. She always did have an act for braking things." Kyo said, standing up. "I bet she's somewhere right now, braking everything in her path. Like any foul-mouth, crazed, PMSing women would."

Three blocks away, in the apartment of Arisa Uoanti, the blond laying in bed, snezzes. "For some rest I'm gonna kick orange tops' ass tomorrow."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter, Kyo is stupid enough to pick Ruto as a class project partner…why stupid? The topic and project is the creation of family trees. Not to mention, Ruto's adotive parents send her a notice that they are buying her house because she is under age! **

**What will she do? Find out in chapter 6!! Tell me what ya thought of this chapter!! Later!!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go…chapter 6!! I give thanks to Momma Moose and Darkmoonphase for reviewing and helpin' me out! **E**njoy!!.**

Kyo, Yuki, Hana, and Tohru returned to their classroom after saying their goodbyes to Haru and Momiji.

Ruto sat at her desk with her cell phone out. She was glaring at the screen. She was the first and only kid in the room so far. She didn't even notice the four teens entering the room until Yuki talked.

"What the matter? You look angry." Yuki said, sitting next to her.

Ruto looked at him and closed her phone. "Nothing. I just got a text message."

"From who?" Kyo asked, sitting in his seat.

"Why would I tell you? You would just accuse me of lying." Ruto said, leaning back in her seat and placing her phone in her pocket.

"I wouldn't have to accuse you if you wouldn't lie so constantly." Kyo shot back.

Ruto glared at the cat. "It isn't your place to accuse me of anything. You're just a meddling idiot, who needs to mind his own damn business."

Kyo met her gaze with a sign of challenge.

That turned into a full out glaring contest. Yuki just watched from his place next to Ruto.

"Aren't those the most wonderful electric signals?" Hana asked no one in particular.

"Hey guys, maybe we should just talk about something else." Tohru said, alittle worried that their glaring match would turn into something more.

"Whatever." Ruto muttered breaking the glare. She closed her eyes and with a sigh sank into her chair a little bit more.

"Miss Tumashi, you really do seemed stressed. Is everything alright?" Yuki asked, watching the girl next to him rub the brigde of her nose with her fore figure and thumb.

"It's nothing, Yuki really." Ruto said, sitting up straight.

Students entered the room and piled into their seats. Their teacher followed short after.

"Ok kids, listen." She started. "We're going to be having project for one half of your grades for this samester. First, I'm going to pick some people and they get to pick their partners. Kyo Sohma, now that you're paying more attention in class, you can go first."

Kyo looked up from his desk and looked around the room. Some kids looked back at him and some were staring into space.

His gaze fell on Ruto. She was staring out the window, not even looking like she was paying any attention.

Before he could stop himself, Kyo said, "I want Ruto as my partner."

Ruto looked up at Kyo with curiousity. He turned back to the teacher; who was writing their names down.

"Ok, Kyo Sohma and Ruto Tumashi. Now, how about Yoshida Tsatsuki (totally made up chick)." The teacher suggested, biting the back of her pencil.

"I want…Prince Yuki." Yoshida gave a giggle, as she blushed looking over at Yuki.

Teacher (who I just decided to give the name, Rimoshi Yamachi) looked at Yoshida with a very disbelieving look.

"Yeah, you know I think I should pick who Yuki Sohma's partner is. Seeing how most of you girls won't work, we'll just stare at him." Yamachi-sensei said, writing a note on her notebook.

Half of the girls giggled and blushed, glancing at Yuki.

"Oh, barf." Ruto muttered, getting a few laughs from the guys. Yamachi-sensei smiled as she looked around the room.

"How about Yuki Sohma work with Arisa Uotani. She can find out tomorrow, if she comes. Yoshida, you can choose a different partner. Possibly a member of the female gender." Yamachi-sensei said, leaning on her hand.

The half of the girls groaned. Their Prince Yuki was taken.

Ruto's eyes remained on the back of Kyo's head. Why did he pick her? Of all the people in the room, he had to pick her.

'What is he thinking?' Ruto thought. 'He knows the Sohma family and Tumashi family are sorn enemies.'

Yamachi-sensei continued to call on children until everyone was partnered up. "Ok, your project is to conpose a family tree."

Ruto's eye twitched. 'Family tree…she has to be kidding me, we're not in 3rd grade.' She thought.

"You will not be conposing a family tree on your family, but on your partners family." Yamachi-sensei continued. "You will go back as far as their great grand parents and find out two interesting facts about each member."

Ruto twitched again. Not only did she have to talk to Kyo about her family, but she had to listen to him when he talked.

"Meeting the family members and taking pictures will count extra. You may do one parent's side of the family, yet adding addition members from the other parent's side will also count extra." Yamachi-sensei finished with a smile.

"You have the rest of the day to get to know your partners better than you think you do and find out two interesting thing about him or her" Yamachi-sensei kept herself busy with a book.

Everyone began to change seats to be closer to their partners. Conversations started and projects were under way.

Kyo, however, didn't move from his spot. He continued to stare at the board. He couldn't believe himself, picking Ruto as a partner. Maybe, if he was lucky, she would just stay in her seat for the rest of the day. No luck…

"Alright Sohma, what's wrong with you?" Ruto asked, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Why'd you pick me to be your partner for this stupid project?"

"Well, it's not like I wanted other people to learn about my family. Besides you know some of the Sohmas. I just thought that you could just meet Shigure and that damn rat and the project's done." Kyo said.

Ruto stared blankly at him for a moment. "That's your excuse? Your damn secret. Sohma, if you didn't want anyone finding out about your stupid secret, why didn't you pick the that knows your secret or a guy?"

Kyo leaned back in his seat and huffed. "Maybe I didn't want to pick Tohru or a guy. I had a choice, ya know."

Ruto sat down in the seat next to Kyo and sighed. "Fine, I don't wish to fail, so fine."

"So, what side of your family do you want me to do?" Kyo asked, opening his notebook and taking out his pencil.

"I don't really care what you do, Sohma." Ruto said, closing her eyes.

"You know, if you want to pass, you have to pay attention. Now tell me two interesting facts about youself." Kyo said, with a little annoyance.

"Well, one interesting fact can be, I think you're the most narcissistic person I have ever met." Ruto stated, opening one her eyes to see his reaction.

Kyo's eye twitched as he broke his pencil in half. "Why the hell do you have to make every encounter we have so damn unpleasant?!" he yelled, quietly, earning some looks from other students.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't pick me to be your partner!" Ruto yelled back.

"You think just because you have adoptive parents that you don't like, you have the right to have an attitue! Just because your parents died doesn't mean I have to put up with you!" Kyo yelled, leaning toward Ruto.

"What?!" she yelled in question. "You don't have to put up with me! You choose me to be your partner, you idiot! I'm the one who has to put up with you!"

Yamachi-sensei stood at her desk. "Hey, calm down over there."

"If you didn't want to be my partner, you could have said something!" Kyo shouted, getting to his feet to glare down at her.

"I wouldn't have had to say anything if you weren't stupid enough to pick me in the first place!" Ruto screamed back, also getting to her feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Ruto sat side by side outside of the principal's office. Both found with a scowl on his and her face.

"Kyo, I am dissapionted in you!" Shigure said, from the doorway. "First, the fight in the gym, then the fire, and now this. Arguing in the classroom. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, jumping to his feet and glaring at the dog. "I didn't start that damn fire and I didn't start the argument, she did!" he finished, with an excusing figure pointed at Ruto.

"What?" Ruto asked, stand up to match Kyo's height. "You better re-think that, Shoma. As I recall, you started it when you hit me in the face with a dodgeball."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead. He thought for a moment and his mind finally recalled Ruto's first day.

"That was three days ago!" Kyo yelled, moving so his face was directly in front of hers.

"What is going on here?" a loud voice asked from the doorway, behind Shigure.

The three turned and saw Jomisho (adoptive father) and Tsuta (what I just decided to name adoptive mother).

"Damn." Kyo heard Ruto mutter.

"Why, hello again." Shigure said, with a nervous smile, looking up to Jomisho.

The bigger man looked down at Shigure and narrowed his eyes. "Don't be so nice to me. Your son has cerupted my daughter."

Ruto balled her hands in to tight fist. If they weren't in school and in front of the principal's office, she would have said or rather yelled a very colorful sentence.

"Oh, you've got the wrong idea, Kyo's not my son. I'm just his temperary gaurdian." Shigure corrected.

"I don't care what he is to you. He is getting my daughter in trouble and it's only her fourth day of school here." Jomisho said, raising his voice a little.

Ruto took a deep breath and ran her hand through her bangs.

"Ruto, what is the meaning of this? You've been getting in some trouble lately. Maybe when you come live with your father and me, you can enroll in a new school." Tsuta said, moving in front of Ruto.

Kyo looked over at Ruto with surprise. "You're moving?"

"No Sohma, I am not moving. I am going to talk to the principal, go get my stuff, go home, and sleep. I am going sleep, Sohma and if I'm lucky enough, I won't wake up." Ruto repiled, sitting back down.

"Oh, Kyo is it? Ruto didn't tell you? Jomisho and I are buying that house she always goes to after school." Tsuta explained.

Kyo looked down at Ruto; who had closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"I called her today and told her to tell all her friends that she would be moving back in with us." Tsuta continued.

"You're forcing her to move out of her house?" Kyo asked, surprising Tsuta.

"No, we're not forcing her to move out of her house. She's moving into our house where she belongs." Tsuta said, to the carrot-top.

"It looks to me that your forcing her to move out of her home, that she grew up in, because you can't get her to live with you. That is the worst thing for a parent to do." Kyo said, meeting Tsuta's gaze.

A fist, suddenly made contact with Kyo face, sending him to the floor.

Jomisho stood over the fallen boy. "Watch your mouth. You don't speak to people older than you like that."

Ruto suddenly snapped and returned the favor, by punching Jomisho.

**End of chapter 6!! Awesome!! Next chapter, Ruto and Kyo meet some of Ruto's relatives! Can Ruto really stand Kyo meeting her family?** **Find out in chapter 7!! Later!!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally here! Sorry, it took so long! I had some internet troubles and computer troubles. Computer troubles being my sisters got a new computer and my other sister screwed up the old one that had all my stories on it…I lost every story…T.T please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Ruto sat with her eyes closed. Kyo was blabbing about something and she didn't really care about. The sound of a punch rang in her ears.

She shot her eyes open just in time to see Kyo hit the floor with the bastard standing over him. Something in her snapped. School or not, she couldn't sit for something like that.

She smirked as her fist made contact with Jomisho's face.

Tsuta gasped and grabbed Ruto's arm. "Ruto! You shouldn't hit your father like that!"

Ruto gave a low laugh. "What's with you idiots?" she asked, ripping her arm from Tsuta's grasp. "I am not your daughter, I will never be. Why you can't get that through your thick skulls is beyond me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do they have to fight?" Tohru asked Yuki, as the bell rang.

"I don't know, miss Honda. Maybe some people weren't meant to get along." Yuki replied, gathering his books.

"I disagree," Hana said, walking out of the classroom with her friend and the prince. "Their electric signals are perfect. Clashing together…it's like heaven."

"Be that as is may, if they're going to yell like that in class, they're going to get more trouble. Miss Tumashi and the stupid cat are probably going to have to clean to the classroom all week." Yuki said, as the three continued down hall.

When they rounded the corner, the first thing in sight was a giant crowd.

"Isn't that the principal's office?" Tohru asked, inching closer.

The door flung open and the crowd spit, reviling a very pissed looking Jomisho. He had a bloody nose. He marched past Yuki, Tohru, and Hana.

Tsuta followed short after. She didn't looked mad, infact she looked almost petrified.Yuki watched her until she was out of sight.

Ruto exited the room next. She had her hands in her pockets and she looked fine. No blood, no worry. Yuki watched her as she past them, not stopping.

When she was go of sight, Kyo came running out of the room. "Hey, have you guys seen Ruto?"

Tohru gasped. "Kyo, what happened to your lip?" Kyo touched his lip and looked at the little drop of blood.

"It's nothing. Which way did Ruto go?" he asked impatienly.

Yuki pointed down the hall.

Kyo nodded and ran off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruto, how could you say that? We love you." Tsuta said, tears building in her eyes.

Jomisho stood up. His nose was bleeding. He narrowed his eyes at Ruto. "How dare you hit me? I am the father of this family, you will listen to me."

Ruto didn't say anything she didn't even look at Jomisho. She turned and looked down at Kyo. "Damn, Sohma, I thought you would be able to dodge a shot like that." She said, extending her hand.

Kyo blinked at her for a second, then took her hand. She pulled him to his feet.

Shigure watched, from his corner. His cousin had a popped lip, but nothing major. He would probably have said something stupid, but the situation didn't call for it.

The principal ran in and gaped at the sight. One of his students was bleeding from him lip and a huge man he didn't know had a bloody nose. What was his school coming to.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Ruto said, sticking her hands in her pockets. "That guy just clocked Sohma here. I vote you get him arrested."

Jomisho growled deep in his throat. Ruto smirked at him and gave a teasing growl; that sounded more like a purr. "What? Motor up your ass?"

"Do I need to call the cops, sir?" principal asked Jomisho.

"No," Tsuta said, putting her hands up. "I'm sorry for the distrubence. We just had a disagreement."

"Not a disgreement!" Jomisho yelled. "That little punk needs to watch his mouth when he speaks to my wife!"

"Better then what you do to her." Ruto muttered loudy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jomisho asked Ruto, through clutched.

"What? It's not like I'm implying that use your wife as a punching bag or anything." Ruto said, rocking back on her heel. Before Jomshio could say anything back, Shigure stepped forward.

"How about, we all settle down, Kyo and Ruto apologize for arguing in class, and we all go home. Surely this can all be resolved." He said, in his not-so-perverted-but-serious voice.

Jomshio opened his mouth to say something, but the principal beat him to it. "That is a good idea. Miss Tumashi and Mr. Sohma can both go and apologize to Miss Yamachi."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Ruto took her hands out of her pockets, streched, then dug them right back in. "I beieve that's another word for, 'leave'." She told Jomisho.

He gave her one last growl before swinging open the door. A crowd had formed outside of the room. It parted ways when Jomisho rampaged down the hall. Tsuta followed like a lost puppy.

With a low whisle, Ruto turned to Kyo. "You know, Sohma, how 'bout we work on our stupid project tomorrow. Since you know where I live, you can come over in the morning." She gave the principal a smile before exiting the office.

She saw Yuki, Tohru, Hana standing in the middle of the hallway. She already had to deal with Kyo and his smart mouth, she didn't want to deal with Yuki's kindness, and she just didn't want to deal with Tohru.

She walked right past them. All she needed to do was get home and sleep.

When she exited the school, she saw Jomisho's car speed away. With a sigh, she continued on her way down the street. That is untill she was almost knocked over by a running Yankee.

She smirked at Ruto as she continued running to school.

Ruto shrugged it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo ran out of the school building to see Ruto round a corner. He started after her, but was stopped when Uo appeared out of no where and punch him in his face.

He fell to the ground. Dazed and confused, everyone was hitting him today.

"That's for chapter 5!" She yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruto saw her house. She was going to make it. Once she was safe behind that door, no one could bother her. She smiled, she was home-free!

Someone grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. She looked Kyo's face, now—in addition to his popped lip—was a black eye.

"Damn, Sohma, what the hell happened to you? I can't wait to see what happens to you over night." Ruto teased, pulling her wrist free.

"Shut up." Kyo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I wanted to know if we could start that stupid project now…so we don't have to work on it over the weekend."

Ruto looked him for a moment. "Uh-huh." She said, turning. She started walking toward her house. Maybe—if she was lucky—he wouldn't follow.

She had no luck, "Hey," Kyo said, falling into step with her. "Does that mean yes or no?"

"That would be a no." she said, walking alittle faster. Kyo kept up her pace as they started up the stairs to her door.

"Cousin Ruto!" someone yelled from the porch.

Ruto stopped dead in her tracks. It took Kyo a second to register that she stopped, so he stopped a few steps ahead.

Standing in front of Ruto's door were two guys. One tall, one short. From the fimilar things about them, Kyo guessed they were either brothers or father and son.

The short one looked like a rebel type. He had on a black shirt with cut off sleeves. Many necklaces…kinda like Haru's. He had dark orange hair that was long in the front and short in the back. He had a black band on his forehead; that flowed behind him.

He had a black band, also around his right upper arm. He had brown eyes that almost seemed red. He had grey pants and black shoes.

The taller one looked about twenty. He had short little orange hair and the same color eyes as the short one. He wore a white button-up with a black tie. He had black perfessional pants and black shoes.

They were both smiling.

Kyo looked back at Ruto. She didn't look happy, she didn't look mad, she looked…annoyed.

"Come on, Ruto open the door! I gotta pee!" the tall one shouted.

Ruto sighed and walked past Kyo. "Uncle Keiji, I thought I told you to come on Tuesday."

The tall one (now known as Keiji), pouted out his lip. "Come on, what kind of niece are you? We have been waiting for you to come home for ten minutes! I have to pee really bad and you haven't introduced me to your boyfriend!"

Ruto's eye twitched. "One, I told you to come Tuesday. Today—I believe—is Friday. Two, you should have gone to the bathroom at your own damn house. The fact that you have to piss is only keeping me in this spot; just to watch you suffer. Three, I do NOT have a boyfriend. Sohma is just following me like a kitten that needs a home."

"Hey!" Kyo yelled. Ruto smirked at him and shrugged.

"Cousin Ruto, I don't wanna be here as much as you don't want us here. I can be out in the town finding hot girls." The short one said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "And Dad's right, you should introduce us. Boyfriend or not."

Ruto sighed and turned to Kyo. "Sohma, this is my cousin Hide and his dad, my uncle, Keiji." She gestered to Kyo. "Perverted cousin, stupid uncle, this is my classmate."

Keiji smirked. "Has my lil'Ruto found a sinffigant other?"

Ruto growled and started to walk toward the door. "Sohma, you can stay for now. It looks like it's gonna rain."

Kyo looked up and it, indeed, look like it was gonna rain. He could stay for awhile...wait! Stay? In Ruto's house? Well, maybe he'll get some of the project done…

But, if this is how her uncle and cousin are he didn't want to know how the rest of the family was like!

**End of chapter 7! ****Thanks to Darkmoonphase, Kumacat, Harulover91, Sakuto16, and the wonderful Momma Moose for reviewing and being helpful!!**

**To come, Kyo learns what that particular Friday is in Ruto's family, He meets Ruto's grandmother, and finds pictures of Ruto as a child with her parents. All to come to Chapter 8! Later!!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe I made it! And I can't believe you're still following…you stalkers!**

**Chapter 8**

In Kyo's opinion, Keiji and Hide were both…interesting. He found out that Hide was an extreme pervert, or as Ruto called him, 'Damn Lech' and Keiji was a substitute teacher.

After Keiji returned from the bathroom, Ruto put on tea.

"So, Ruto where's the pocky?" Keiji asked, opening some of Ruto's cupboards. "I know you have some."

"On the table you idiot" Ruto said, pouring everyone some tea. On the table was a box of pocky. Keiji didn't wait before inhaling some of it.

"So, cousin, what kind of project are you and your 'not' boyfriend doing?" Hide asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Ruto smiled as she hit on the back of his head, making him choke on his tea. "We're doing family trees." She said, sitting down next to Keiji.

Hide and his father shared a look. "And you're ok with that?"

"Yeah. You see, Hide, some people want to pass high school." Ruto said, sarcastically as she picked up a piece of pocky.

"Oh, shut up. I was just curious on why you would want to work on a family tree, considering what today is."

"What's today?" Kyo asked, taking a little sip of his tea.

Hide looked at Kyo, then Ruto. "Jeez, cousin, you don't even tell your boyfriend the anniversary when your parents died."

Kyo looked at Ruto with a surprised expression. She showed no recognition to the statement.

"The fact that Sohma is not my boyfriend really wont process into your tiny brain, will it?" Ruto asked, leaning on her table.

"Today's when your parents died?" Kyo asked, still confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ruto narrowed her eyes at Kyo. "I don't believe you're entitled to know everything about me. We're partners on this stupid project, then after that, I hope to never talk to you again."

Ruto stood from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Kyo heard her soft footsteps on the stairs, then the slam of a door.

"Don't take it personally; cousin's not really friendly when it comes to her folks." Hide said, leaning forward to lay his head on the table.

Keiji ran his hands over his face and sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I tried to convince her adoptive parents to let her live with me, but have you met those people?"

Kyo nodded remembering Jomisho.

The room suddenly became black. Thunder clashed.

"Damn, storm's worse than I thought." Keiji said, leaning back to see outside. "Probably can't drive. Hide, go asked Ruto if we can wait out the storm here."

Hide lifted his head. "Why do I have to ask her?" he asked out loud into the darkness of the room.

"Because hell if I'm gonna ask her anything. She's mad." Keiji said, in a childish voice.

Footsteps on the steps made all three guys turn. Ruto stood in the doorway with a candle. "Uncle Keiji, you're welcome to stay here. I have three spare bedrooms. Sohma, you should call Shigure."

After an interesting conversation with Shigure, Kyo found himself in a big soft bed. He couldn't see anything, but heard the thunder.

Tomorrow, he would get Ruto to work the project. The faster they start the faster they can finish, and never talk to each other again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo woke up a loud bang.

He jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen, he found Ruto standing over Keiji with a large frying pan.

"Geez, cousin, most people use that for cooking." Hide said, from his place at the table.

"He asked for it. Good morning Sohma." Ruto said, noticing Kyo.

"Yeah. Hi." Kyo said, sitting across from Hide.

As Keiji and Ruto back to random arguing, Hide leaned over to Kyo. "So, what do you think of my cousin?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hide grinned and shot a quick glance at Ruto, then back to Kyo. "You know what I mean."

A large frying pan slammed Hide and made his head slam onto the table.

Kyo looked over at Ruto. "I can hear you, you sick pervert."

Hide lifted his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Come on Hide, we better go." Keiji said. He leaned down and kissed Ruto on her forehead before she could hit him. "We'll call you when we get home. It was nice meeting you, Kyo."

Kyo waved to Keiji and Hide when they left.

"Are you leaving or do I have to deal with you longer?" Ruto asked, slumping into Hide's chair; across from Kyo.

"I was hoping we could work on the project. You know, faster we start, faster we're done."

Ruto let her eyes linger on Kyo, before standing. "Wait here."

She walked up the stairs and Kyo heard a door open.

Now he was awkwardly looking around her kitchen. She had pocky on the table again, like a center piece.

He reached for one, but a knock at the door made him freeze. It was a gentle knock, so most likely, Ruto didn't hear it.

Kyo stood up and slowly opened the door.

Standing before him was a women about late twenties. She had dark sliver hair, that reached her mid-back, and little red eyes.

"Hey, niece, I found the…" her sentence trailed off when she noticed she was talking to Kyo.

"Oh, and who is this?" she asked, with a smirked.

Kyo couldn't help but blush at her tone.

Footsteps on stairs signaled Kyo's freedom of embarrassment.

"Sohma, I found some old photos you can use." Ruto said, holding a little brown box.

She froze mid-step when she saw the door open. She smiled when she saw who was there.

"Aunt Saika, how wonderful for you to intrude." Ruto said, setting down the box and standing next to Kyo.

Saika, proclaims be her name, smiled back. "Well, I was invited."

"Yeah, Tuesday. You know, you and uncle Keiji are too much alike."

"Keiji was here too?" Saika asked, walking past Kyo and Ruto and into the living room. "Was his perv of a son with him?"

Ruto shut the door and turned to face her aunt. "Yes. Sohma, this my aunt Saika. Aunt Saika, this a classmate of mine."

Kyo bowed respectfully. "Name's Kyo Sohma."

Saika smiled. "I would never have thought Ruto would a boyfriend."

"Good because she doesn't." Ruto said, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Nonsense, you two look perfect together." Saika said, with a grin.

"Is there a reason you came three days before invited?" Ruto asked, leaning against her door.

"Well, yeah…ah, I was going through the things in the family attic and I found something that rightfully goes to you." Saika said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a necklace.

It was sliver and had a heart shaped charm. It was a locket.

"This is the locket that I told you about. The one Kazuo gave Mizuki." Saika said, looking at the necklace with a sad smile.

"I'm surprised the hag's letting you give it to me." Ruto said, in an uninterested tone.

Saika suddenly started to smile and a blush appeared on her face. "Oh, you see…about that…"

Ruto narrowed her eyes.

A knock at the door, made Ruto sigh. "You brought the hag to my house?"

"Mother insisted on coming. To work out an agreement." Saika said.

Ruto turned to Kyo and gave a fake smile. "Prepare yourself, Sohma. This hag makes Akito look like prince charming."

She turned and opened the door.

Standing there was an old woman with dark eyes and dark brown hair, pulled up in a bun. She looked, to Kyo, about fifty.

She had a scowl on her face.

"Dear lord, child, your front yard is looking long as that hair of yours." She said in a raspy voice as she pushed past Ruto and into the house.

"I see you haven't redecorated." She said, sitting on Ruto's couch. Her scowl turned worse when she saw Kyo.

"Who is this? Was this boy here when you arrived, Saika?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes mother, Kyo was here when I arrived." Saika said, with a roll of her eyes.

"No true lady has a boy in her house alone with no one around." She said, sanding up. "Only lord knows what you two were doing in here."

Ruto shot Kyo a glance and then returned her gaze to her grandmother. "If it makes you feel better, we were quiet."

Saika put her hand in front of her mouth to stop her laughter. "Mother," she said, when she could talk. "this is Ruto's classmate, Kyo Sohma. Kyo, this is my mother and Ruto's grandmother, Emiko."

Kyo, who was quiet up till now, bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

Emiko set her gaze on Kyo and nodded. "At least you have a taste in men, unlike Saika."

Ruto looked at her aunt. Saika just stood there. That's one thing Ruto couldn't stand about her aunts and uncles on her father's side. They all never stood up for themselves.

"We're not together." Kyo said, standing up straight.

Emiko's frown deepened. "You're having an affair? You're only 15."

"I believe I'm 16 and I wouldn't call it an affair, we're getting married in May." Ruto said with a smirk.

Emiko sighed and put the back of her hand on her forehead. "You disgrace me, what kind of hostess are you? I've been here five minutes and you haven't served me tea. Why is that?"

"Oh, that's easy," Ruto said, leaning against her door again. "I only serve people I invite into my house."

Emiko looked at Ruto with her dark eyes blazing. "I was invited to your house."

Ruto tilted her head to the side and put her forefinger on her chin. "No, if I recall correctly I invited aunt Saika over…well, Tuesday, but hey, she's family."

"I am your family." Emiko stated.

"Do you really want me to respond to that?" Ruto asked, her smirk growing.

Kyo looked from Ruto to Emiko and he couldn't stop the shudder. Today was going to be a long day.

**Alright that completes chapter 8! What'd you think? Tell me! Tell me, please! **

**Anyways, things to come, Kyo has to withstand more of ****Ruto's**** grandmother, he takes Ruto to ****Shigure's**** house, and he finds out an interesting fact about Ruto great grandmother, all ****to**** come in chapter 9! Later!!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I guess I can't stall any longer…hey ya go,**

**Chapter 9**

Emiko returned to her seat on the couch. "I don't want to fight with you, my granddaughter."

"That makes one of us." Ruto muttered.

"What are we here for, Saika?" Emiko asked, fixing her, alright done, hair.

"The locket, mother." Saika replied.

"Oh, yes. Do you wish to own the locket my son gave to your mother?" Emiko asked Ruto.

Kyo noticed Ruto clench her fists at her side. "Why? Would you like to keep it?" she asked.

Emiko put on a confused look. "Why would I want to keep something of my son's? It should go to you, his one and only daughter."

Ruto smiled a fake smile. "Then hand it over."

Emiko gave a sharp intake of breath. "I will not hand it over unless you act like a lady."

Ruto's eye twitched and she was prepared to start yelling, but a certain carrot-top beat her to it.

"If you're his mother, you probably have most of his stuff. Why shouldn't Ruto have a necklace?" Kyo asked.

All three women looked at the cat.

"I beg your pardon. This does not involve you." Emiko said.

"Somehow, deep down, I think it does." Kyo responded throwing Ruto a smirk.

Saika and Ruto shared a glance and shrug.

"I thought my surname would spark something." Kyo said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Emiko replayed their introduction in her head. Then, she gasped. "Sohma!"

Saika looked at Ruto and smiled. "You hooked a Sohma?"

Ruto sighed. "I didn't _hook_ a Sohma. He won't leave me alone."

Emiko stood. "I can not believe you let a Sohma in this house, let alone have an affair with one."

Ruto rolled her eyes. "We're not having an affair."

"Your own father's house and you let a Sohma in. Now you have truly disgraced this family." Emiko said, sticking her hand on her head, in distress.

Ruto's eyes narrowed. "Let's get something straight, this was my mother's house. I don't think I could have possibly lived in my father's house, because you were there."

Emiko gasped…again. "You have no right to talk to me like that in front of a gentleman."

Ruto gave a frustrated yelled and gripped the front of her hair. "Listen, you eighty-year-old slut, you may be my father's mother, but once he died, you became nothing to me. And you can't call Sohma a gentleman after you just said he shouldn't even be in my house."

Saika and Kyo both gaped at Emiko. She was…crying.

"Oh, great the waterfalls of crap." Ruto muttered.

"I…I can't believe you would those….those horrible things about me. I'm your grandmother. How can I be nothing to you?" Emiko asked, hiccupping a couple of times.

"How can you be nothing to me? Hmmm, lets see," Ruto said, dropping her fist into her other hand. "I got it. You set up my father's funeral without even consulting me, you take all of my father's things and store them in your damn attic, and let's not forget you bury him away from my mother!"

She was yelling now, Ruto was shouting. She didn't care if anyone heard. She was pissed and Emiko just got her started.

"He was buried with the family. Mizuki was not apart of our family." Emiko said, tears 'suddenly' gone.

"She was my family!" Ruto yelled. "You had no right! Dammit, you put me up for adoption!"

"I only did that because you were thirteen and traumatized." Emiko said back.

"I only reason I was so damn traumatized is because I can't forget! Instead of letting me live with another relative, you put me in a family that more screwed up then you are!" Ruto shouted, unable to control herself.

"I could put you with another family member." Emiko said, crossing her arms.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because Saika wouldn't make a good mother and Mizuki's side of the family would do nothing, but change you." Emiko said, nodding her head. "They would do nothing for you. They only think of themselves."

Ruto snapped, she went at Emiko with full force. She would have punched Emiko until there was nothing left, but she grabbed from behind.

Kyo was a lot stronger then he looked. Ruto struggled, but to no satisfaction.

When Ruto looked up, Emiko was smiling.

"Get out!" she yelled, pointing to the door. "Keep your damn locket! Just get the hell out of my house! If you step one foot back on my property, I'll kick your ass to your grave!"

Emiko walked to the door. "Come Saika, it seems we've come here for nothing. You are just like your mother," she said to Ruto. "Nothing."

Ruto's eyes flashed a deep red. She started to struggle against Kyo harder.

Saika past the two and gave Ruto an apologetic glance.

Once the door closed, Kyo let her go. She didn't more. She took a couple of deep breathes with her eyes closed.

When she turned to Kyo, she was smiling. "What were we doing before we were interrupted?" she looked at the box on the table and started to walk to it.

Kyo caught her wrist and pulled her in for an embrace.

She sighed into his shoulder and shut her eyes again.

Kyo had no idea why he was holding a girl that never once said his name sense they met. He guesses he just kind of knows how she feels.

Ruto's eyes shot open. "Why the hell are you touching me?" she asked, pushing away from him.

They both turned away from each other, blushing a dark red.

"How—how about we go to Shigure's house and you can get a picture of him and the others?" Kyo said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, we could…ah, bring my old pictures and you could go through them." Ruto said, picking up the box and digital camera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki, I'm bored." Shigure whined.

The rat sighed as he tried to read his book. Uo was coming over soon and he was alone with Shigure. Tohru had left to work with Hana.

The door opened and Kyo walked in. "Huh, hey…you don't mind Ruto coming over do you?"

Shigure shrugged. "No, I don't have problem."

"Good." Kyo said, moving so Ruto could come in.

She set the box down and smiled at Yuki.

"How are you today, Miss Tumashi?"

Ruto shot Kyo a look, then smiled at Yuki. "I've had better mornings."

"How far have you and Kyo gotten on your project?" Shigure asked, trying to find something to distract him.

Ruto sat next to Yuki. "Well, he met four of my relatives."

Kyo slumped down next to Shigure. "I think they have more drama in their family, then we do in ours."

With a groan, Ruto leaned her elbow on the table and covered her eyes with her hand.

Kyo stuck his hand in Ruto's box and pulled out a couple of pictures.

The first one was Ruto. She was standing in front of a tree. The wind was blowing and moved her hair. She had these little buns on her head. She had a pair of glasses on and a panda shirt.

"How old were you here?" Kyo asked, flashing the picture at Ruto when she looked up.

"Eleven." She said, returning her hand in front of her eyes.

Kyo set that picture aside. Shigure looked down at it and smiled. "Oh, you were so cute."

Ruto looked up at the dog. "I'm gonna forget you said that."

The next picture Kyo looked at was a really old picture. It was an old couple. A bald man and an old, mean, looking woman.

"Who are these people?" he asked Ruto.

She looked over. "Those are my great-great grandparents."

Kyo went to set it down, but writing on the back made him stop.

_Hagi Tumashi & Rika Sohma_

**End of chapter 9!! Yeah! I made it to chapter 9!!!**

**Upcoming on chapter 10, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki hear an interesting story, Uo and Ruto set up a bet, and Kyo and Ruto share an **_**awkward**_** moment…stay tune for chapter 10! Later!!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I go!! Finally updating! It took me too long, I should kick myself…**

**Disclaimer—**I own Ruto and family…I wished I owned, but I'm broke!!

**Chapter 10**

Kyo looked up at Ruto, then back at the picture.

"Who'd you say this was?"

Ruto sighed. "I said, my great-great-grandparents."

"Your great-great-grandparents?"

She gave him a lazily disbelieved look. "Yeah."

"What were their names?"

Shigure and Yuki shared a confused glance.

"Hagi and Rika." Ruto said, raising an eyebrow at the cat.

"Rika Sohma?"

Ruto nodded, like nothing was wrong.

Yuki and Shigure leaned over to look at the picture.

Ruto looked from one Zodiac animal to the next. "Is there a reason you guys are so surprised?"

"You're related to us?" Yuki asked.

Ruto hesitated a moment. "No, not any of you, I'm more related to Hatori. Rika was like his great-great aunt or something."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Ruto looked at Yuki and smiled. "You guys don't know?"

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all looked at each other, then Ruto. "No."

She sighed. "That's how the Sohma vs. Tumashi thing started."

"You mean our families became enemies because of your great-great grandmamma?"

"Well, yes, Shigure…that's sort of it. Rika and Hagi were both cursed."

"Really?"

"Don't interrupt, Yuki." Ruto said, with a sweet smile. "But, yes really. Rika was the dragon in the Zodiac and Hagi was cursed where he could read people's minds…which I think wasn't really a curse."

"Your great-great grandfather could read minds?" Kyo asked, astounded.

"Yeah, well his father told him he couldn't marry Rika…not because she's a Sohma, but because she was cursed. Back then, my family thought that if you're cursed you're damning your children. Since both were cursed, they thought they were damning all of their whole bloodline."

"If your great-great grandfather didn't marry your great-great grandmother and somehow it still worked out of you getting born, how would you be cursed?" Shigure asked, getting weird looks from Kyo and Yuki.

"That was very intelligent question. If Hagi didn't marry Rika and I was still—somehow born—I believe I would still be unable to forget, but I could talk to or become animals." Ruto said.

"Hey, Miss Tumashi, we've never seen you turn into an animal. Would you show us?" Yuki asked.

Ruto smiled. "Maybe another time, you have a guest."

Before Kyo could ask her what the hell she was talking about, there was a knock at the door.

While Yuki got up, Ruto pulled her digital camera from the box. "Smile, Shigure."

The dog put his arm around Kyo's shoulders and pulled him into the shot. Kyo looked like he was going to bite off Shigure's head.

Ruto laughed as she took the picture.

"Is that laughter I hear?" Uo asked, walking into the room. "I'm surprised; normally you two are at each others' throats. Worse than me."

Kyo growled at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm working on that stupid family tree with Prince Yuki." She said, sticking her tongue out.

That's how the tongue war started. Uo on one side of the table, Kyo on the other. If they were any closer, their tongues would have touched.

"Can you stop being stupid long enough for us to start our project?" Ruto asked, watching both Kyo and Uo.

"Whatever." Kyo muttered, sitting back from Uo.

"Smile, Yuki." Ruto said, taking a picture of the surprised rat. "Hmmm, that's gonna make your fan girls go wild."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three more hours of learning things about each other that they didn't want to know, Ruto and Kyo decided to call it quiets for the day.

"I'm gonna head home." Ruto said, standing up and putting her digital camera in her pocket.

When she reached the door, Shigure emerged from the kitchen. "Now Kyo, I know you're not just letting her walk herself home."

Kyo looked at the dog with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"Imagine if something bad happens to her before she gets home and we all have to hear about it on the news, you'd feel regret for not walking her home and you'll feel horrible for not telling her about the love that was growing inside of you sense you met."

The four teens stared at Shigure in amazement…well Yuki and Uo did, Ruto and Kyo looked at him in disgust and rage.

"Maybe Shigure's right," Yuki said.

"What?!" Kyo and Ruto yelled at the same time.

"Well, he's right about some things, Kyo you should walk Miss Tumashi home so nothing happens to her."

Ruto smirked. "I don't know if you or Shigure have noticed yet, but I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home. I've been doing it for years."

"Let's make a bet then." Uo said, standing.

"What kind of bet?"

"You let carrot-top walk you home, if something happens, you have to hug him on Monday, in front of the entire class."

Ruto scratched her head for a moment. "How would you know if something happens?"

"I'll trust you enough, besides I have a feeling you're not that type of person."

"What if nothing happens?" Ruto asked, leaning on the door.

"If nothing happens, you get to pants carrot-top in front of the entire class."

Ruto looked at Kyo's appalled face. "Pants Sohma in front of the class…sure, I'm in. What are the rules?"

"Hey, you can't make a bet that includes me, without my say so!" Kyo yelled.

Uo ignored him and thought. "How about the bet is in play until Kyo leaves you. The 'something' in along the categories of embarrassment, surprise, fear, or becoming aroused."

Ruto covered her eyes. "Ah, Arisa, that's disgusting! Like I'd be turned on by someone like Sohma."

"Still in the room!" Kyo yelled.

"Deal?" Uo asked, sticking out her hand.

"Deal."

The two girls shook hands and Ruto turned to leave. "Come on, Sohma. You have to walk me home."

Kyo looked at a smiling Shigure. "I hate you." He mouthed before picking up Ruto's box of pictures and following her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruto smiled, as she put her key in her door. "I guess this means, everyone's getting a show on Monday."

Kyo glared at her. "I would still like to know how you and that damn Yankee think I would just stand there and let you pull down my pants?"

Ruto shrugged as she entered her kitchen. "Must be the drugs."

He would have said something, but thought against it.

Ruto came back into the living room with a box of pockey. "Oh," she said, noticing Kyo was still holding the box. "I have a picture that's not in the box that you can use."

Kyo hesitated, but followed her up her stairs.

She had five closed doors and an opened bathroom door.

She opened a door that had a picture of a rabbit on it.

Kyo followed her in. "What's with the picture?"

Ruto looked at her door and smiled. "Momiji drew it for me."

Walking to her night table, Ruto opened the top draw. Rummaging through it, she found a picture.

"I would have you use a decent picture of Emiko, but I think you should use this one instead."

Kyo took the pick and looked at it.

It was Emiko, Ruto's grandmother, sleeping. Her mouth was wide open and drool and seeping from it. Her hair was sticking out in all directions and she was wearing a nightgown that made her look like a gumdrop.

"Are you sure you want me to use this picture?" Kyo asked, a bit surprised.

"Hell yes." Ruto replied.

Kyo looked at the picture a little longer and shivered. "Well, I'm gonna go."

As he turned to leave, Kyo's foot caught the side of Ruto's rug. Flying forward, he landed on the closest thing to him…Ruto.

She gave a quiet gasp when she landed on her floor. Her breath hitched when he landed on top of her.

Their faces were about an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her face and she couldn't help but blush.

None of them moved. It was extremely awkward and Kyo was having a hard enough time registering what just happened.

Something in his subconscious, made him leaning forward.

'Holy crap…what the hell is he doing.' Ruto thought. Her eyes were caught in his and her heart was going faster then it should have.

Kyo couldn't get his mind to focus. All he could feel was her body under his.

Their lips were mere millimeters away.

A fast of light, had Kyo jump to his feet like a frightened kitten.

Ruto remained on the floor, unable to move her body. She felt oddly cold. Slowly, she sat up.

They looked at each other for a long minute then,

"Never happened?" Ruto asked, when she could trust her voice.

"Never happened."

**End of chapter 10!!**

**I was thinking about ****Uo's**** and ****Ruto's**** bet for awhile, b/c it's their first bet. There's going to be a pattern in future chapter of, Uo and Ruto making bets and Ruto losing the bets.**

**Things to come, ****Kyo and Ruto finish their family trees, a new girl ****comes to**** town, and Kyo finds a kitten, all in chapter 11!!**

**Later!!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Momma Mosse, I apologize for all the waiting…actually I apologize to all of you guys that have been waiting for this story…for this chapter…I hit a writer's block, but now I have my mojo back!!**

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Fruits Basket, all I got is five bucks to my name…

**Chapter 11**

"So who wins?" Uo asked Ruto when she walked into the classroom Monday morning.

"You do." Ruto sighed. "I'll admit it probably falls under the embarrassment category."

"I do like winning." Uo beamed. "Now you know Carrot-top's not here yet, but when he does get here, you gotta hug him."

The sliver haired girl nodded. "In front of the whole class, I know, I know."

As if on cue, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked through the door.

"Now or never."

Making her way to the front of the classroom, she grabbed Kyo's arm before he could make it to his seat.

"Let's make this quick." She whispered.

He went to say something, but stopped short when Ruto wrapped her arms around him.

"Damn her, damn her, damn her…" she repeated while she hugged the stunned cat.

Around them, their fellow classmates giggled and whistled. Uo, she laughed, loud.

Releasing him, Ruto smacked his arm. "See, that wasn't so hard."

As she made her way back to her desk, Kyo let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Yamachi-sensei walked in and looked at the Sohma, still standing in the front of the room. "Kyo, sit down. You're freakin' me out."

The cat complied.

**X X X**

By lunch time, the cat had learned absolutely nothing. He wasn't listening to Yamachi-sensei, hell, he was even looking at her.

He had spent the whole first half of school staring at a hole in the room's paint job, thinking about Ruto.

Scary really, he didn't even hug her back, yet he longed for her to do it again.

Her scent still lingered on him, corrupting his mind.

"Yo, Carrot-top, we're heading to lunch." Uo said, slamming her hand on the top of his head. "You wouldn't be daydreaming about that hug now would you?"

Kyo's face flushed a dark red. "No, why would I daydream about that?"

He didn't even eat his lunch; he just sat there listening to Momiji talk and boy, could he talk.

Ruto didn't join them, even with all of Momiji's pleas. She said she just wanted to go somewhere to think and clear her head.

When class started up again, Kyo still wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"You have three days to finish your trees." Yamachi-sensei told them. "Work with your partners for the rest of the day."

While everyone moved their seats to be closer to their partners, Kyo didn't move a muscle.

"Ya know Sohma; you could be courteous and not make me move." Ruto said, standing in front of his desk.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Rolling her eyes she took an empty seat close to him and opened her book.

That's pretty much how they spend the rest of the school day.

That night, Kyo worked on his tree. He went through all of the pictures he took from Ruto's picture stash and taped them to his poster board. The facts he chose were simple ones, like _was married 86 years_ or _never failed a test_.

Simple little things that he could say about them that wouldn't result in Ruto beating the crap outta him.

It might have taken him three hours to make the whole thing presentable, but at least he was finished.

For the picture he was going to use for Ruto he chose the one when she was eleven. The one that Shigure commented on.

Now that he was done with that, he looked at his clock. 9:15p.m.

With a sigh he changed into his pajamas and slipped under his covers.

About three black away, Ruto was doing the same thing. She was having some more difficulties though.

Since Kyo didn't have any pictures of his mother or father and most of his other immediate family, she went in a different direction with her tree.

She finished her project when the clock in her kitchen struck 10p.m.

The call from Tsuta only made her agitated, but the surprising call she got from Momiji made her…confused.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ruto! It's Momiji, Momiji Sohma!"_

"_Hey Bunny-boy, what's up?"_

"_Akito wants me to personally invite you to the party he's having for Halloween."_

"_A…party? What kind of party can he be having that he'd want to invite me?"_

"_Oh I dunno," the blond whined into the phone. "But I gotta say I would really like it if you came!"_

"_Sure, whatever."_

"_Yeah? Awesome! Bye Ruto, I gotta go!"_

"_Bye…Momiji…"_

Akito was having a Halloween party and she was invited. That whole sentence was screwed up!

Akito of all people shouldn't be having a party for Halloween and shouldn't be personally inviting her…through Momiji.

She could understand Hatori calling, but not so much Momiji. Although, Momiji is more amusing to talk to.

She fell asleep that night, thinking about it.

**X X X**

The next day at school, Momiji was extra happy.

He asked Ruto to come to the party and she said yes! It really surprised him when Hatori asked him to ask her, but he didn't complain.

"Don't you think it's awesome, Haru? You and Ruto were good friends when you were little weren't you?"

The cow nodded with bored eyes.

"If Ruto's coming, it'll be a fun party!"

"Class," their teacher said, "We're getting a new student today. Her name is Kara and she's from Okinawa."

The girl standing in front of the class was wearing a gothic Lolita style dress. She had blond wavy hair and big blue eyes.

For a moment, Haru couldn't think.

**X X X**

In 2-D, the class was bored with a huge biology lesson.

To say Kyo was bored would be an understatement.

The school day ended four long hours later.

"Sohma." Ruto called, halting him in the middle of the hallway.

"What?"

"I'm finished with my tree, how's your coming?" she asked.

"I'm done too."

"Good. That means you and I are done with our meetings outside of school." She said, patting him on his arm as she passed.

"Yeah…" Kyo muttered.

That night, the cat wondered around the woods near Shigure's house.

He couldn't stop thinking about Ruto and her grandmother.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Akito treats everybody in the Sohma family.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much they were alike. Both Him and Ruto and Akito and Emiko.

"Meow."

Kyo almost found himself meowing back. Then he crouched down and got a closer look at a small black kitten huddled under a tree, covered in mud.

"You poor little guy, you must be sick." He whispered, picking up the mud-covered kitten.

Walking back to the house, he was met in the doorway by Shigure.

"Now Kyo, you know the rules, no picking up stays."

"Shut up, he's sick."

Shigure sighed. "None of us are doctors here, Kyo. We can't help him. Besides, you should know how Yuki gets around cats."

With a frustrated sigh the orange headed boy turned from the house and started walking toward the trees.

"Ah, come on Kyo, don't leave."

Ignoring the dog completely, Kyo found himself in front of Ruto's house.

Funny that his feet would take him there.

Walking up the stairs he knocked on her door. After a minute or two, the door slid open and Ruto occupied the space.

"Can I help you, Sohma?"

Without a word, he pushed the mudded kitten into her hands.

"Geez, what happened to you?" she asked looking at the poor kitten as it sneezed.

"Shigure won't let me keep it at his house…can you look after him here?"

"I don't see why not." She replied, looking at him. "It's getting late, you should head back."

With a nod and one last look at the kitten, Kyo started back for Shigure's house.

**End of chapter 11!**

**There you go woman!!**

**I'm sorry again for the long wait…I've been both busy and lazy!**

**I know that Kara was just thrown into the chapter, but that's all I could do…the next couple chapters though, she'll be developed more.**

**In chapter 12, Ruto gets to know her new roommate…and let's just say he's not the cuddliest kitten of the litter.**

**Until then,**

**Later!!.**


	12. Lucifer

**Oh I love having my mojo back!! It's such an awesome feeling!!**

**Hey, because I had chapter 11 originally an author's note, it didn't send out an alert when I replaced it with the actual chapter 11…sorry about that!! Just hit that pervious arrow and read chapter 11, it's pretty sweet!**

**Disclaimer—**if I owned Fruba, a lot—and I mean a lot—would be different!!

**Chapter 12**

**Lucifer**

Ruto looked at the small kitten in her hands.

"So what do they call you?" she asked as she set him on the counter next to her sink.

"**What's it to ya?"**

Ruto snorted. "Seeing how you're gonna be staying here awhile I think I should know what to call you."

"**I wanna see Kyo."**

"What?" she asked the kitten; watching him walk to the edge.

"**Kyo, that amazing guy who brought me here."** He said jumping.

With a laugh, Ruto caught him in midair. "Sohma…amazing? That mud must have seeped into your little brain."

"**Let me go!"** the kitten yelled, trying to scratch at the hand holding him.

"Listen Fluffy, you don't have to tell me your name, I'll probably end up drowning you in my pool, but I will be giving you a bath. No little fur-ball will track mud in my house."

He gave a pout.

Turning on the sink's faucet and adding some soap, she set the kitten in the bubbly water.

He was still pouting as she gently stroked off the clumps of mud.

"**I don't have one."**

"One what?" Ruto asked, rubbing his ears.

"**A name."**

She hesitated a moment. "I'm Ruto."

"**Like I care what your name is. I want Kami-Kyo to give me a name."**

With a sigh, she reached for the hand towel on the far side of the counter.

"Why would you want Sohma naming you?"

"**He saved me! He has every right!"**

"Whatever." Ruto said, picking him up in the towel.

"**Can't we go to his house?"**

"No, it's too late to walk to his place, but we can try calling." She suggested, trying her best to dry the squirming kitten.

"**Yeah, call him! Come on call him!! I wanna talk to him!"**

"Hold still, I'll call him in a second." Ruto muttered, trying to hold the happy kitten in place. "Besides, it's not like he can understand you."

"**You can translate for me!!"**

After he almost ate the towel, Ruto gave up and dialed Shigure's number.

"_Hello, who's calling me at this time of night?"_

"Hey, Shigure put the jackass on."

"_I'm assuming you mean Kyo."_

After a few minutes of footsteps, a couple bangs, and a cry from Shigure, Kyo picked up the phone.

"_What?"_

"Your kitten here wants you to name him, seeing how you're god."

…

"_What?"_

"The demon cat—that you brought to my house—wants you to name him because he thinks you're a god."

"_Uh-huh, and what does he want to be named?"_

Looking at the midnight colored kitten, she asked him what he wanted.

"**I want Kami-Kyo to name me!"**

"He wants you to name him."

Kyo growled. _"Ugh, I don't care."_

"_You should go with something that relates to his attitude."_ A new voice offered.

"_Shigure, get off the phone!"_ Kyo yelled.

"_I'm just giving out advice." _The dog whined. _"Ruto, what name best relates to the little guy's personality?"_

"Bastard."

"_That's not a name for a kitten."_ Shigure scolded.

"Fine, than what? He's a jerk that's practically in love with Sohma."

"_The only thing I got is Kagura."_ Kyo muttered.

"_No."_ Shigure said with a laugh. _"That'd be weird. How about Lucifer? He's like the greatest evil besides Satan…and clowns."_

"What do you think, Sohma?"

"_Its fine, whatever."_

"Your name is Lucifer." Ruto said to the kitten.

"**Kami-Kyo picked it?"**

"Yup."

"**Yay!! Thank you, Kami-Kyo!!"** The now called Lucifer yelled.

"_What he say?"_ Shigure asked, listening to the many meows.

"He says thank you, god. I'll see at school tomorrow." She said, hanging up.

"**Kami-Kyo really named me that?"**

"Hmm-hm."

"**Lucifer…what a wondrous name!"**

"Alright, Lucifer, I need sleep. We're gonna get some sardines and water and you can eat them upstairs."

Ruto grabbed the food and some bowls and stood behind the black kitten as he tried to climb the stairs.

"Need help?"

"**No, I can do it."**

At fifteen minutes, he had made it up the first step.

With a sigh, she picked him up and almost ran up the stairs.

"This can be your room." She said. "It's normally a guest room."

"**I don't wanna it."** Lucifer pouted.

"Sohma slept in this room about a week ago."

That was all she needed to say. He had jumped from her hand and onto the bed.

Rolling her eyes, Ruto set the two bowls on the side table. "Here, eat when you're hungry."

Turning she walked toward the door.

"I should have Momiji draw you a picture for this." She said looking at the outside of the door.

"**Are you leaving yet?"** Lucifer snapped.

"Night, Luci." Leaving the door open a crack, Ruto turned to go to her room.

"**Thank you."**

She smirked as she closed her door.

**X X X**

A couple of blocks away in the Sohma estate, Hatsuharu lay awake in his bed.

The new girl clouding his thoughts.

Kara Yukizu.

During her first day of class, she sat there quietly paying attention and taking notes.

Haru guessed she didn't receive her uniform yet, because she was wearing that Lolita style dress. She looked beautiful in the cow's eyes.

Her golden hair was in waves and reached just below her shoulders. She had a black headband on her head with white lace, matching her dress.

During class, Haru couldn't help but observe her.

She was just beautiful; there was no other word in his vocabulary to describe her.

Rolling over in his bed, he looked out his window to the moon above.

He could try talking to her, but why bother, it he got too close to her, she might go away like Kana did to Hatori.

He knew it wasn't Kana's fault for getting her memories erased, he knew it wasn't Hatori's fault for taking them. It was all Akito's fault. It always was.

That's another reason why he can't get too close to his new obsession. If Akito found out he might go after her.

For now Haru would have to just be a silent observer.

**End of chapter 12!!**

**This chapter was just to introduce Lucifer…and explain that Haru has a little crush on Kara, I'll get more into Kara in the next few chapters! **

**Lucifer will always be in bold…like Ado from my Naruto story…**

**Now for chapter 13, Kyo and Ruto present their family trees and Lucifer gets really sick.**

**Sorry again for the no alert for chapter 11!!**

**Later!!.**


End file.
